


My Mouth, Your Ears

by liverstomp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverstomp/pseuds/liverstomp
Summary: "Be careful who you stare at in math class," Soonyoung's future self would tell him--that is, if that future self were even halfway useful, it would tell him that.





	

Soonyoung wished there was a way he could have had some useful future version of himself come back to the past and tell him to stop staring at the back of that really hot-looking guy in his calculus lecture, even if he knew the future version of himself would be just as useless as the present version. He needed that future version to tell him to get ready for this particular Tuesday, to get ready for the professor to command they check their homework problems with the people around them, for that very hot-looking guy to turn around and prove himself to be very hot after all, for that guy to ask Soonyoung what he got as the answer for number 3A. He needed that future version of himself to tell him not to accidentally say, “Fuck me,” instead of his actual answer.

“What did you just say?” the guy asked him, and he was kind of smiling, but it was a smile that wasn’t sure if it should be friendly or worried. It was a smile that kind of looked like it knew something, and it was also a smile that made something deep in Soonyoung’s gut clutch.

“Funky,” Soonyoung amended hastily, bending his head down to look straight at the homework page and nothing else, only he couldn’t even read his stupid handwriting because he could feel how fast his face was getting hot and it was fast enough to make plain that he did not say the word funky. Maybe it wouldn’t even have been as much of a problem if ‘fuck me’ had sounded more like a lamentation and less like a desperate request. “I mean, it was a funky problem.”

“Yeah,” the guy conceded after a thought, and he didn’t sound at all convinced, but Soonyoung was desperate enough for him to turn back around that he pretended he did. “Anyway, what did you get for it? That’s the only answer I wasn’t sure about.”

“Uhhhh...” Soonyoung did this problem and he knew that, but he also fell asleep on top of his book and smudged the page up and thereby ruined any hopes of deciphering that answer, so he instead scrounged his brain for any number. He was bad at math anyway. This guy wouldn’t know. “Six.”

“Six?” he hooted. “How could you possibly have gotten that, though? Let me see your work.”

“Uh,” Soonyoung said again, very smartly, and then a very nice hand with very nicely shaped fingers that Soonyoung absolutely did not want to fixate on in the lecture hall was pulling his crumpled answer sheet away and forcing Soonyoung to follow with his eyes as the guy peered at it. God, he was so fucking hot. Soonyoung could come up with an entire list of things he wanted this guy to do to him right now if his number one fear in life wasn’t getting hard in public. He licked his lips and tried really hard not to pay attention to the guy’s eyelashes or cheekbones or the shape of his neck or literally anything about him, but it would have been easier to will himself to death. “I’m not very good at math,” he tried to explain, but his voice cracked and his throat was so dry and he knew he saw the guy’s lips quirk.

“Yeah,” he agreed, and he turned his gaze to Soonyoung instead of the paper. His gaze was hot, definitely way too hot for a classroom, and Soonyoung felt like he was in the middle of one of those nightmares where you’re at school and naked, except he would’ve preferred that to this by a long shot, especially if the people in his dream were all average-looking. Soonyoung’s hands shot to cover himself instinctively, and he probably looked really stupid considering he was fully-clothed, but it was too late to stop himself. “Your handwriting is so bad. I can’t even read most of this.” He thumbed at the corner of the page when he handed it back. “Like your name.”

“It’s Soonyoung,” Soonyoung squeaked without thinking, and then he felt the overwhelming urge to slam his forehead on the desk surface. _He wasn’t asking, you dipshit,_ he wanted to scream. _He was just telling you how bad your handwriting is_.

“That’s a cute name,” the guy told him, and he reached his hand forward like he wanted a handshake or something, but Soonyoung could not come close to comprehending why in God’s name he would want one of those. “I’m Jeonghan.” He waited until Soonyoung’s hand came out to grip his, and Jesus Christ, his hands were so soft. Soonyoung waned them everywhere on his body.

“Jeonghan,” he echoed, and that was another thing he wanted, to scream that out until his throat was raw, but it was also yet another thing he should absolutely not have been thinking about in the middle of class. He gulped and pulled his clammy hand away before he could think any other thoughts that should be reserved for people who are not total strangers. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Jeonghan said, and he smiled again, and Soonyoung felt it in some very tender areas right before he turned back around. Jeonghan.

He had black hair that faded off right before the nape of his neck, which was a little too sexy for Soonyoung’s tastes, and a curve to his shoulders that looked like a good place to find yourself. Soonyoung had seen him come in late to class a few times, and he had really nice legs, too, legs he would have liked to stop thinking about how nice it would be to have his head between. Soonyoung would have been content to die of a sudden heart attack at that moment. Jeonghan had his damn nice legs and nice hands and nice neck and nice everything, and now Soonyoung had an aching crotch and not nearly enough attention to pay to the professor.

The midterm was coming up, and Soonyoung was definitely fucked for it, definitely could not remember the rules for taking a derivative to save his life, which meant he needed to pay even more attention than ever, but he couldn’t, not now. Despite how fucked he knew he was, it was hard to get his mind on anything but how badly he wanted to _be_ fucked, especially not with the way Jeonghan moved his head around sometimes and stretched his neck out a little more, or the way he twirled his pen around and twisted his fingers in ways that made Soonyoung’s insides feel funny. _Just take me right here in the lecture hall_ , he wanted to shout, and Jeonghan turned around so quick after he thought it that he was afraid he actually said it out loud.

“Do you want to study for the midterm together?” he asked in a whisper, and Soonyoung could not understand why he looked like he thought about it really hard, so he just nodded dumbly and watched Jeonghan start smiling again. A tiny slip of paper slid into his hands. “That’s my number,” Jeonghan told him, and then he turned back around, and then Soonyoung felt like crying.

Soonyoung was never a very smart kid, and he was never a very smart young adult either, and he wished that convenient future self would have come back to remind him to be less stupid before he found his way to the address Jeonghan texted him and realized that you should never meet someone in a non-public place if you don’t know them well, even if they are sexy enough that you would beg them to take you in a lecture hall. Especially not then. The pretty ones always turn out to be the serial killers.

He slammed his fist on the door like an absolute idiot even though his soul could not have been more certain he was making a mistake, then waited for the inevitable doom awaiting him on the other side of the door. He was a black belt in taekwondo, at least. Maybe knives weren’t very effective in a gun fight, but a couple really hard kicks could certainly to the trick in a knife fight, and he was banking on the hope that Jeonghan would at least not answer the door by pointing a gun at his chest. After a minute of tense and breathless waiting, his imminent doom came to fetch him.

Jeonghan was already hot enough in a normal setting, when Soonyoung was behind him and he was wearing a regular shirt or a jacket or something, but he came do the door in a loose white shirt that hung far too low around his neck, showed off his collarbones and the top of his chest that was more toned than Soonyoung’s attention span needed it to be, and he had on a slim pair of pants that hugged his legs in all the places Soonyoung did not need them to be hugged. Someone upstairs was truly out to get him.

“Come on in,” Jeonghan said.

“I thought maybe we could go to the library instead,” Soonyoung told him, not budging an inch forward. He definitely didn’t feel good about it. Jeonghan’s smile was too welcoming and way too gorgeous. Bad news for sure.

“The library?” Jeonghan’s lips fell in a pout. “If you wanted to meet at the library, you should have said so sooner. You already came all the way here.” He stepped back a little to make an entrance, pulled the door open wider. “Besides, there are too many people at the library, and I get distracted really easily.” His foot was tapping impatiently, and Soonyoung had a notoriously weak will, so he walked in without another word.

“Won’t your roommates distract us?” he asked as he set his bag down and sat on the floor next to the coffee table. His eyes dragged over every corner of the room that didn’t have Jeonghan in it to search for a distraction, but nothing was quite catching enough to hold him for more than a second.

“They’re not here,” Jeonghan told him. He plopped down right next to Soonyoung on the ground instead of across the table like Soonyoung expected, and he felt his blood pressure spike. “They’re actually at the library. Which is another reason it’s better to study here.” He reached across Soonyoung with his whole body to grab his textbook, and his neck was right there and he was just _bleeding_ heat and Soonyoung should have worn looser pants. He gulped when Jeonghan cracked the textbook open with a loud smack. “Ready to get into this?” _I’m ready to get into something_ , Soonyoung thought.

“Sure.”

Jeonghan’s voice was really calm and really soothing when he explained things, but not quite enough for Soonyoung to feel calm or soothed, not even a little bit. Every time he said derivative, all Soonyoung could think about was how nice his lips looked when he did it, and when he leaned in to explain part of a problem, all he could focus on was the scent of his shampoo and the curve where his neck met his shoulder, the way his eyelashes danced heavy over his two eyes that were illegally pretty and hard to look away from. He leaned in once to point out yet another of Soonyoung’s very glaring mistakes, pressed his chest up unnecessarily much against Soonyoung’s shoulder and stretched his arm across to point at the stray marks of his pencil.

“Are you paying attention?” he whispered, low and dark, and Soonyoung felt it all up and down his spine, right in between his legs. Soonyoung flicked his vision to the side, and his eyes were dark, too, really dark and really a lot of other things that Soonyoung’s tongue was too tied to put a name on. His mouth was kind of smiling, a smile that wasn’t really a smile but wasn’t really much of anything else, almost inviting somehow.

“Huh?” Soonyoung choked.

“I said,” Jeonghan whispered again, and he moved a little bit closer, and Soonyoung’s heart got caught in his throat, “are you paying attention?” Why was his voice so low? And why was it so sexy when it was so low? Soonyoung could feel that his pants were having a hard time holding up, but his brain wasn’t working quickly enough to help them out.

“Yes?”

“Why are you asking?” Jeonghan mumbled again, blinking slowly. “Were you or weren’t you?”

“I don’t know,” Soonyoung admitted meekly. His voice was too small, but he was afraid of how it would sound if he talked any louder.

“You don’t know?” Soonyoung shook his head. “How do you not know?”

“Because, I, uh,” he said, and then, “Well, what was the last thing you said about, the, uh, derivatives, and the, uh… the rules?” A short laugh echoed from Jeonghan’s lips, and he leaned back just enough to let Soonyoung breathe again. But not quite far enough to let him breathe comfortably.

“You totally weren’t paying attention.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” he said, and then his hand found Soonyoung’s knee, which was way too close to his thigh, which was way way way too close to his dick. Soonyoung gulped. “Tell the truth. You don’t even care about math.”

“I don’t even care about math?” Soonyoung’s brain was in that soft state of shock where he couldn’t do much else aside from repeat everything said to him.

“Yeah. You don’t even want to study.”

“I don’t even want to study?”

“You want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to fuck me?” It hung on the air for too long before Soonyoung realized he needed to slap a hand over his mouth and also die. “Oh my god. I didn’t mean… I mean, I uh.” Jeonghan was laughing too hard to pay attention to whatever excuse he couldn’t get his mouth to churn out. Soonyoung’s cheeks were on real, legitimate fire.

“You’re _so_ cute, you know,” Jeonghan told him, patting his knee. He stared at Soonyoung’s lips long enough to make sure Soonyoung knew that was where he was staring, then flicked back to Soonyoung’s eyes. “I will if you really want me to.”

“Will what?”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me?” When he said it that time, it sounded like a plea instead of clarification, and Jeonghan nodded.

“I have enough ears to know that you didn’t say ‘funky’ to me the first time we spoke to each other.” Soonyoung dyed bright crimson.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

“Sorry for apologizing.” Jeonghan laughed again. It put Soonyoung at ease and also on edge. The hand on his knee didn’t move.

“It’s fine.” He stared hard, hard enough to melt a hole between Soonyoung’s eyes. “So what do you want?”

“Huh?”

“Do you want to keep studying,” he asked, “or do you want me to fuck you?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Soonyoung said, embarrassingly fast. _Oh God, I want you to fuck me_ , he almost followed, but that would have been even more embarrassing. Jeonghan smiled, closed his eyes, and there was something so impure in the way he did it that made Soonyoung’s throat dry.

“Say it again,” Jeonghan whispered. The look on his face got Soonyoung’s mouth moving.

“I want you to fuck me,” he said, and it was so desperate and it was definitely a plea and Jeonghan’s tongue was down Soonyoung’s throat before he could say anything else.

Things were very fast, always very fast, and Soonyoung didn’t quite get what was happening, but he let Jeonghan shove him against the wall and rip his shirt off, trail his hands up and down his chest and suck at his neck until Soonyoung was panting. He was right to want those hands everywhere, right about the way his knuckles scraped against the skin, and he needed his pants off pronto so he could have them in even more places, but Jeonghan was pulling him off the wall and dragging him further away from the living room and the coffee table and the textbooks and ever closer to the bedroom at the end of the hall, dark and cool and empty. The second they burst through the door, Jeonghan pushed Soonyoung’s back flat to the bed and wormed out of his shirt. God, did Soonyoung want to get a taste of everything he could.

“You’re body’s so nice,” Jeonghan almost growled, yanking Soonyoung’s pants off by the ankles and leaving him in nothing but the mint boxer-briefs he came in. Soonyoung wanted to say the same back, but Jeonghan took his pants off and his heart was beating too loud for him to think of any words, and then he was so preoccupied by the silhouette of Jeonghan’s arched back while he dug for lube and a condom in the drawer of the bedside table. When he came back, he tugged at the waistband of Soonyoung’s underwear with one impatient finger. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Soonyoung groaned. “God, I’m ready.”

No sooner was his underwear removed then Jeonghan had a slicked finger crooked inside of him, wiggling a path for more to come. Soonyoung’s skin was all aflame in a way it hadn’t been for a long time, back arching to chase back the finger Jeonghan teased in and out of him. His brain was jello. Someone this hot was fingering him, was about to fuck him. If this was one of those extremely surreal dreams instead of reality, he wanted to die in his sleep. Three fingers were in his ass and he didn’t want to wake up.

He gasped when Jeonghan dropped his own underwear against his better judgement. Jeonghan was bigger than he expected, and he was so god damn sexy, and Soonyoung’s entire stomach was buzzing with need when he watched Jeonghan slide the condom on.

“Oh God,” he said. “Oh, please.”

“Please what?” Jeonghan’s smile was teasing, mischievous, but Soonyoung didn’t care.

“Please fuck me,” he whined. His breath hitched when Jeonghan grabbed his thighs, when he felt a warmth pressing at his asshole. Jeonghan’s smile turned a little less sweet.

“Do you want to beg for it?”

“Beg?” Soonyoung’s pulse spiked in alarm. “You want me to… beg for it?” He’d never begged before, and he didn’t know how, but his thoughts were muddled enough that he was willing. Jeonghan laughed a loud guffaw and pressed a trail of electric kisses to his stomach.

“I’m joking,” he said. “You don’t have to beg.”

“You’re scary.” He laughed again.

“How hard do you want it?” he asked, and he seemed so serious. It set Soonyoung’s cock twitching.

“Hard,” he rasped.

“How hard?” Jeonghan asked, low, tip pressing a little more into Soonyoung’s entrance and making him whine. He gave Soonyoung’s dick one slow jerk. Air hissed through Soonyoung’s teeth.

“Really fucking hard,” he said, and then Jeonghan was sliding into him, burying himself as deep as he could go. Soonyoung heard the moan crawling out of his mouth before he felt himself producing it, heard how high and lewd it was, how needy. He ground his ass back for a second before Jeonghan pulled back and thrust in again with a starry-eyed amount of force.

Every thrust was a different type of firework in his stomach, a creeping heat overtaking him until he couldn’t think or blink or even breathe. His hand was frenzied on his own cock, a mess of speed and slick sounds that only drove his moans louder. He knew already that he was loud in bed, but he never knew that he was this loud, this desperate, aching for every touch on his skin with a high pitched whine. Jeonghan caught him in a kiss while he plunged in deep, and Soonyoung whined against his lips, mouth hanging open, vision blurred.

“Fuck,” he cried, grip tightening on Jeonghan’s arms. “Oh, fuck. Fuck. Oh my God.”

“Hard enough?” Jeonghan panted, slamming into him at a brisk rhythm, forehead shining with sweat. Soonyoung’s head bobbed in something that didn’t look much like a nod or a shake, body quaking with every thrust.

“Harder,” he begged. “I need more.” Jeonghan snickered and wrapped a hand around his dick, tangling his thin fingers with Soonyoung’s plumper ones.

“I can do it,” he said, “if you can answer a question.”

“Oh no,” Soonyoung said.

“Oh yes,” Jeonghan said back. “What’s the second derivative of ten x cubed minus four x squared?” Soonyoung racked his brain. Fruitless. He couldn’t think about anything but the feeling of Jeonghan slamming into him.

“I don’t know,” he whined, and it edged dangerously close to a scream on the end, when Jeonghan hit a little deeper, a spot that made him feel like his body was splitting into ten. “Oh, God, right there!” he cried. “Right there, again!”

“Answer first,” Jeonghan teased. He was so teasing with everything. Soonyoung was dying.

“I don’t know!” he wailed again. “Six… Sixty x…” he blubbered, and Jeonghan nodded, planted a wet kiss on the side of his neck. “Sixty x minus… twelve?”

“Close.”

“Six? Ten?” He gulped. “Eight?” And Jeonghan pounded into him hard enough that he really did scream.

“You’re so good,” Jeonghan told him, voice slightly shaking and dripping with wonder. His hand was a blur on Soonyoung’s cock while he slammed into him, each thrust turning his vision white and curling his toes. He felt heat near the base of his stomach, a dim fire slow to start, and he felt it start to ache in his dick, knew he was close.

“I’m so close,” he gasped, and Jeonghan hit that spot again. “Please! Harder, holy fuck! Fuck!” He dug his nails into Jeonghan’s arms hard enough to draw blood. “Oh God, harder, please.”

Jeonghan obliged, and the last few times he rammed in made Soonyoung feel like he was in heaven, entire body quaking from the force of the dick so deep inside him. He came so hard his vision went black, white stripes of cum staining his entire heaving chest and the navy sheets beneath him, and Jeonghan jacked him the rest of the way off while he got in his last few thrusts and finished, legs trembling when he pulled out to lay at Soonyoung’s side.

“You’re so hot,” Soonyoung told him. Jeonghan smiled under closed eyes, hand resting on his sweaty chest.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan said, then, “are you satisfied?”

“No.” He cracked a curious eye open. “I already want you to fuck me again.” Jeonghan chuckled.

“We’ll see how you do on the midterm.”

“Seriously?” Jeonghan nodded slowly, both eyes peeking open.

“You can get a good grade on it,” he began, and his mouth warped itself into another chillingly mischievous smile, “or you can beg.” A shot of ice ran up Soonyoung’s spine that he wasn’t sure he minded. He guessed he would have to put a little more work into studying for that midterm after all.

Or maybe he wouldn’t.


End file.
